This invention relates to an apparatus in the field of life sciences for collecting a specified fraction of a high molecular sample, such as DNA and protein, separated by a gel electrophoresis apparatus.
In the field of genetic engineering, for example, it is frequently required not only to carry out gel electrophoresis of both a standard sample and a target sample to detect their difference by comparing their migration patterns but also to determine the molecular sequence of the part where a difference is detected. For such a purpose, it is necessary to selectively collect a part of the target sample with a migration pattern different from that of the standard sample. Examples of prior art collection method for such a purpose included manually and directly cutting out the gel of the fraction part corresponding to the pattern of the target sample subjected to gel electrophoresis by using a scalpel or to first transfer the developed migration pattern onto a nylon membrane and to then cut this nylon membrane by using a pair of scissors or a scalpel.
In summary, migration patterns are optically analyzed by another apparatus and a desired fraction part is cut out and collected on the basis of information obtained therefrom. Since the analysis of migration patterns and the cutting of a fraction part for collection are two mutually independent and separate operations, the position of the gel to be cut must be ascertained again when this operation is actually performed even if the fraction part to be cut is initially determined by the apparatus for analyzing the migration patterns. Moreover, the manual procedure of cutting by using a scalpel or the like is a cumbersome operation.